


Pretty Guardians LOONA (1ª Temporada)

by daisy_illusive



Series: Pretty Guardians LOONA [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Drama, F/F, Fantasy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo que La Tierra no necesita la protección de sus guardianas… pero una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre el planeta y éstas serán despertadas de su profundo sueño para proteger todo lo que aman.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre he querido hacer una historia de chicas mágicas tipo manga de los 90’ porque es con lo que he crecido y le di muchas vueltas hasta que finalmente acabé decidiéndome a escribirla, usando a las chicas de LOONA como las protagonistas. Espero que os guste ^^

           Cuenta la leyenda que la tierra se formó alrededor de una pequeña piedra con poderes increíbles, una piedra que creó con estos poderes los océanos y los mares, los desiertos y los bosques, los valles y las montañas. También es atribuida a estos poderes la aparición de todos los seres vivos del planeta, desde el animal más pequeño hasta el más gigantesco… y su más increíble creación fueron los seres humanos, a los que le dio el conocimiento y en los que confió para que la protegieran de cualquier mal que pudiera acontecerle, porque esta piedra era la que mantenía la estabilidad en el planeta.

 

           Sin embargo, teniendo la más absoluta certeza de que el ansia de poder de los hombres llevaría al desenlace más oscuro a toda su creación, doce guardianas fueron creadas para proteger a la piedra de las ambiciones del resto de la humanidad.

 

           Para ello, la piedra les concedió poderes especiales a estas doce chicas. Así, les dio el poder de controlar el tiempo, de la transfiguración, del control de los fenómenos atmosféricos, del agua, del fuego, del control de la mente o el poder de la visión. No obstante, estas doce guardianas no serían figuras eternas, para evitar que esta eternidad fuera la culpable de que también se convirtieran en personas llenas de ambición. Por ese motivo, solo aparecerían en los momentos en los que la piedra sintiera una amenaza muy profunda y un grave peligro, momentos en los que necesitaría de su ayuda y, solo en ese entonces, los poderes dados por la piedra crecerían en el interior de las personas elegidas, en el lugar y el momento en el que éstas fueran necesitadas.

 

            Y, aunque durante siglos la piedra no se había visto amenazada y las guardianas no habían necesitado aparecer de nuevo sobre la faz de la tierra, el momento en el que su presencia volviera a ser necesaria estaba demasiado cerca. Tan cerca, que gracias a la influencia del siguiente eclipse en el incremento de los poderes de la piedra, ésta daría la orden de despertar a la primera guardiana.


	2. Capítulo 1: Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el capítulo 1 de este larguííííísimo serial. Espero que os guste.

 

            Una chica menuda, de pelo largo y oscuro caminaba por las calles de _Myeongdong_ rápidamente, tratando de llegar a tiempo al lugar en el que había quedado con su amiga. Odiaba llegar tarde a los sitios y que las personas la tuvieran que esperar, así que siempre salía de casa con el tiempo necesario para que aquello nunca sucediera… y sin embargo, aquel día, por más que lo había intentado, no había podido hacer nada para evitar los retrasos. Parecía que el mundo tenía algo en su contra porque primero había sido el grifo del lavabo el que había saltado mientras se estaba cepillando los dientes y había tenido que perder un montón de tiempo en volver a arreglarse; luego había sido el autobús, que había tardado más en llegar y mientras estaba montada en él, éste se había ido deteniendo en todos y cada uno de los semáforos. Todo aquello había consumido el tiempo que la chica siempre llevaba de margen cuando quedaba con alguien y por eso estaba segura de que iba a llegar tarde.

 

            Quedaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada, pero ella se encontraba a un cuarto de hora del lugar que habían establecido como punto de encuentro. Aun así, la chica no se rindió y obligó a sus piernas a moverse lo más rápido posible para poder llegar con el mínimo retraso. En cualquier otra ocasión, mientras caminaba con parsimonia, habría ido mirando los escaparates de las tiendas que le llamaran la atención, pero aquel día le era imposible hacerlo. Probablemente tendrían una temperatura de cerca de treinta grados, pero aun así, sabiendo que llegaría toda sudada, la chica aceleró todo lo que pudo, dejando atrás muchos establecimientos y esquivando a todas las personas que se encontraba en su camino hasta que llegó al lugar en el que había quedado con su amiga.

 

            HeeJin miró a un lado y a otro, tratando de encontrar a la otra chica entre la multitud que se encontraba en el lugar, concentrándose porque parecía haber algún tipo de evento en pocos minutos, pero no la pudo ver hasta que ésta no alzó una de sus manos y la saludó, a solo unos metros de distancia. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro e, inmediatamente, a pesar de que todavía estaba con la respiración agitada y con sus gemelos punzando levemente por el sobreesfuerzo, se acercó hasta su amiga.

 

            —Siento llegar tan tarde, HyunJin —le dijo—. Hoy todo se ha puesto en mi contra para que no pudiera estar aquí a la hora.

            —No has llegado tan tarde —respondió la otra, con una sonrisa en su rostro—. He llegado hace un momento y apenas eran las seis.

 

            HeeJin entrecerró sus ojos, levemente confusa. No podía haber llegado a las seis cuando hacía cinco minutos estaba en la otra punta de _Myeongdong_ , era totalmente imposible. La chica palpó los bolsillos de sus vaqueros hasta dar con el que guardaba su móvil y encendió la pantalla para ver que, efectivamente, eran las seis y dos minutos de la tarde. Veintiuno de agosto de dos mil diecisiete y las seis y dos minutos… y tres, porque el número acababa de cambiar.

 

Aquello era muy raro. No podía haber llegado tan rápido hasta allí ni siquiera corriendo a toda velocidad, así que, menos podía haberlo hecho andando rápido como había ido.

 

            —Anda, vamos —la apremió HyunJin, tomándola de la mano—. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy y muy poco tiempo para hacerlas.

 

            Las palabras y la sonrisa de HyunJin hicieron que la mayor de las dos —solo por un mes— saliera de sus pensamientos casi de forma inmediata y acabara correspondiendo la sonrisa de su amiga antes de guardar su teléfono de nuevo y comenzar a seguirla por las calles de _Myeongdong_. Sin embargo, a pesar de que durante toda la tarde estuvo pasándolo de maravilla junto a su amiga, disfrutando de uno de los últimos días que tenían de vacaciones antes de la vuelta al instituto, HeeJin no pudo evitar dejar de pensar en que aquel suceso había sido realmente extraño.

 

★★★

 

            El piso estaba en silencio, un silencio que era bastante extraño porque generalmente en aquella casa el silencio era algo muy poco común teniendo en cuenta el trajín de personas que entraban y salían a todas horas. YeoJin apreciaba aquel silencio porque así podía ver vídeos y vídeos de su artista favorita totalmente concentrada y sin que nadie la molestara, por eso, la chica adoraba aquellos momentos de silencio antes de que todos llegaran a casa después del trabajo, cuando éste era roto y ya no podía hacer nada más tranquilamente. Sin embargo, como era totalmente normal, el silencio fue roto en un instante cuando se escuchó un grito resonar en todo el lugar y que procedía del cuarto de la otra persona que se encontraba en aquel momento en la casa.

 

            YeoJin suspiró, pausando el último vídeo que había estado viendo, el de la presentación que había hecho Soul, su idol favorita, bajo la lluvia hacía solo unos pocos días, sabiendo que unos segundos más tarde el caos se iba a desatar en el lugar.

 

            Solo unos momentos más tarde, la puerta de la habitación de HaSeul se abría de par en par y YeoJin escuchó los pasos apresurados de la mayor por el pasillo, llegando hasta el salón en el que ella se encontraba y deteniéndose por un segundo en la entrada.

 

            —¿Por qué no me has despertado? —le cuestionó—. Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

            —No sabía que te habías quedado dormida —respondió YeoJin, encogiéndose de hombros.

            —¿Pero no has visto las horas que eran? ¿No podrías haberte asomado un momento a mi cuarto a ver si estaba despierta? —inquirió la mayor.

            —No sabía que hoy tuvieras turno.

 

            YeoJin vio cómo la otra chica inspiró hondo para tratar de calmarse y no abalanzarse sobre ella. Pero YeoJin no tenía la culpa. Ella qué sabía si HaSeul tenía turno en el trabajo o no, bastante tenía con terminar los deberes del verano que aún no había acabado y que debería de estar ya finiquitando porque el instituto volvía a empezar en tan solo unos días. Pero la ira de la mayor ya se había cernido sobre ella y, bueno, en aquellos momentos ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

 

            —Es que hay un horario en la cocina con las horas a las que entramos todos a trabajar —dijo HaSeul—. Podrías mirarlo de vez en cuando en vez de dedicarte a ver una y otra vez los vídeos de esa niñata operada que no sabe ni  cantar ni dónde tiene la cara.

 

            Generalmente, YeoJin dejaba pasar muchas de las cosas que HaSeul le dedicaba, de la misma forma que la otra lo hacía también, porque sabía que a sus padres no le gustaba que se pelearan constantemente, pero había cosas que no podía dejar pasar… y una de ellas era que HaSeul insultara a Soul. Por ese motivo, YeoJin se levantó para encarar a la mayor y gritarle que “ella sí que no sabía ni dónde tenía la cara porque no era capaz de despertarse a tiempo para ir a trabajar”, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, HaSeul se había terminado de colocar las zapatillas y ya salía por la puerta de casa.

 

            YeoJin tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces antes de volver a calmarse y sentarse de nuevo delante del ordenador. Odiaba todo aquello. Odiaba aquella familia. Odiaba a HaSeul. Odiaba aquel lugar. Y, sobre todo, odiaba que su madre hubiera decidido que era una maravillosa idea volver a casarse y con un hombre que ya tenía otra hija. Estaban perfectamente ellas dos solas, no necesitaban a nadie más en la familia… si tan solo todo siguiera siendo como lo era hacía un año, YeoJin no tendría que estar aguantando todo aquello. Si tan solo su madre no se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de su jefe, su mundo seguiría siendo solo para ellas dos.

 

            Después de aquello, YeoJin ya no tenía ganas de seguir viendo vídeos. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir haciendo nada porque HaSeul le había amargado lo que le quedaba de tarde con todo ese show. Ni siquiera era culpa suya que la otra no se hubiera despertado, pero aun así, ya no tenía ganas de nada. Quizás podría irse a casa de su vecina a pasar el rato para ver si se animaba un poco, pero definitivamente HaSeul le había amargado la existencia, no solo en aquel momento, sino desde el primer día que se encontraron.

 

★★★

 

            —Vas a manchar la ropa que te has comprado —murmuró HeeJin.

 

            HyunJin se detuvo, mirándola sin entender y la chica apuntó al helado que se le estaba derritiendo y que estaba peligrosamente cerca de la bolsa que llevaba el jersey amarillo canario que se había comprado hacía solo media hora, justo antes de decidir que era una gran idea comprarse unos helados para paliar el calor de la tarde. HyunJin se dio cuenta entonces de que era un peligro aquello y decidió cambiarse el cucurucho de mano para después poder seguir comiendo tranquilamente, echando a andar de nuevo.

 

            HeeJin la siguió inmediatamente, teniendo cuidado también de que el helado no se le derritiera mientras buscaban un lugar en el que sentarse a descansar las piernas unos momentos porque llevaban toda la tarde dando vueltas por _Myeongdong_ y habían andado bastante. Sin embargo, los bancos vacíos escaseaban y para cuando pudieron encontrar uno en el que poder sentarse, sus helados ya eran historia, prácticamente ya habrían comenzado hasta a hacer la digestión de ellos.

 

            —¿Tienes ganas de empezar las clases? —le preguntó HyunJin en el momento en el que se sentaron.

            —No mucho —respondió ella—. Me gusta no tener obligaciones y sobre todo no tener que madrugar. ¿Tú quieres volver?

 

            HyunJin le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y después asintió, comenzando a explicar el motivo por el cual quería volver a comenzar las clases después de las vacaciones de verano.

 

            —Tengo ganas de volver a ver al resto de la clase, porque prácticamente no nos hemos encontrado en las vacaciones  —contó—, y además así podremos vernos todos los días y no solo un par de días a la semana.

 

            HeeJin sonrió. Ella también quería estar con su amiga todo el tiempo. Aquel era el primer año que habían caído juntas en la misma clase después de bastantes cursos sin hacerlo y estaban aprovechando el tiempo perdido, no separándose ni siquiera un momento. Al principio de aquel año las habían llamado “las Jin”, porque como iban a todos lados juntas, los demás no las terminaban de diferenciar individualmente, pero después de un tiempo por fin habían acabado por identificar quién era una y quién la otra —aunque había un chico en su clase que, o bien era muy torpe o bien era el payaso de la clase (HeeJin apostaba por la segunda opción) que seguía llamándolas “las Jin” y que les cambiaba el nombre o lo decía bien según cómo le apetecía.

 

            En ese momento, HyunJin sacó su móvil para mirar la hora y para hacerse un _selfie_ que subir a Instagram como recuerdo de aquel día juntas y HeeJin recordó en ese momento lo raro que había sido el momento de su encuentro al principio de la tarde. No había pensado en ello durante todo aquel tiempo porque con todo el ajetreo que habían tenido prácticamente no había podido pensar en nada que no fuera en lo bien que lo estaba pasando con su amiga, pero ahora que lo recordaba, HeeJin sentía que aquello era lo más raro que le había pasado en su vida y que seguro que tenía alguna explicación que en aquel momento era incapaz de encontrar.

 

            —Smile! —le dijo la chica, sosteniendo el teléfono en alto, preparada para hacerles una foto y HeeJin salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente, enfocándose en que aquel día siguiera siendo magnífico. No quería que HyunJin se preocupara por ella después de verla poner caras raras.

 

            Después de hacerse varias fotos, las chicas se levantaron del banco y buscaron un sitio barato en el que cenar antes de ir a casa de la menor de las dos, porque después de la tarde juntas habían decidido que también podían pasar la noche. Generalmente, como sus casas estaban bastante alejadas la una de la otra, hacían aquello y, dependiendo del lugar que eligieran para pasar el día, luego aprovechaban y se quedaban a dormir en la casa que quedara más cerca. Aquel día, era la casa de HyunJin la que estaba más cerca de las dos, así que HeeJin era la que se había llevado un pijama en el fondo de la mochila.

 

            —¿Sabes que mañana hay un eclipse? —le comentó HyunJin cuando ya estaban de camino a su casa para pasar la noche.

            —¿A qué hora?

            —Creo que en torno a las ocho de la mañana —respondió la chica—. Si no tuvieras que irte tan pronto a casa podríamos haberlo juntas.

            —Lo siento —murmuró HeeJin—. Me habría encantado. Estas cosas son para verlas con alguien y disfrutarlas.

            —No pasa nada, para la próxima vez.

 

            HeeJin asintió, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal porque le habría encantado poder estar con HyunJin y ver un eclipse juntas como ya habían hecho cuando eran pequeñas. Aquel había sido un momento memorable. Pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, su madre le había hecho prometer que volvería lo más temprano posible porque debían llevar al pueblo a su abuela, que había pasado las vacaciones de verano con ellos, y despedirse de ella como era debido.

 

            Pero tal y como HyunJin había dicho, ya habría otra ocasión en la que pudieran ver un eclipse juntas… no es que aquel fuera a ser tan interesante o importante.

 

★★★

 

            —Lo siento —murmuró HaSeul, nada más entrar a la habitación de YeoJin—. No tenía que haberme enfadado contigo, no tenía que haberte gritado y no tenía que haber insultado a la cantante que te gusta.

 

            La mayor vio la confusión en el rostro de la chica, como si no se acabara de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. HaSeul no la culpaba, no se había disculpado muchas veces con ella por cosas como aquella, que solía hacer prácticamente cada día de la semana. Sin embargo, mientras había estado trabajando en la _convini_ había estado dándole vueltas a aquel tema y había decidido que quizás lo mejor era disculparse con la que ahora era su hermana menor. No podían estar todo el día de las greñas y no podían llevarse tan mal, debía tratar al menos de congeniar un mínimo para no darles más preocupaciones a sus padres y HaSeul, como la mayor, había decidido que era ella la que debía dar aquel importante paso.

 

            —¿Por qué te disculpas? —le cuestionó YeoJin.

            —No quiero que estemos enfadas y que mi padre y tu madre estén preocupados por si hicieron bien al casarse y venirnos todos a vivir juntos —respondió—. Vamos a tratar de ser personas adultas y maduras y llevarnos algo mejor.

 

            HaSeul le tendió una mano a la chica como ofrenda de paz y YeoJin dudó durante unos momentos, probablemente pensando algún comentario hilarante para aquello de “personas adultas y maduras” que la hiciera quedar como que era una vieja, pero después de unos momentos de duda, eligió la opción correcta y tomó la mano de HaSeul, aceptando de aquella forma la ofrenda de paz.

 

            —Pero si me vuelves a tratar mal responderé, no me dejes con la palabra en la boca y te vayas —dijo la menor.

 

            HaSeul alzó una ceja un poco incrédula, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió y después se fue de la habitación, dejando que la otra descansara, dirigiéndose al cuarto de al lado, donde ella dormía, y tirándose en la cama como un peso muerto. Aquel día había sido bastante agotador porque se había levantado al amanecer sintiéndose bastante mal, como si tuviera un nudo en el estómago que la hacía tener náuseas y, para cuando se le había pasado, se había echado a dormir solo unos momentos para ir más descansada al trabajo. No obstante, la pequeña siesta antes del almuerzo se había convertido en una siesta de media tarde y había tenido que salir corriendo al trabajo. La única suerte que había tenido era la de que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo era un chico encantador que había extendido su turno y no le había puesto muchas pegas al retraso de HaSeul, solo le había hecho prometer que algún día le cubriría las espaldas.

 

            La realidad era que HaSeul no solo se sentía cansada aquel día, sino que estaba muy cansada desde el momento en el que su padre le había anunciado que se iba a casar de nuevo. Al principio aquello no había cambiado mucho su dinámica familiar, pero en el momento en el que se habían tenido que mudar a un lugar más grande para poder vivir todos juntos, HaSeul había sentido todo aquello como una realidad demasiado firme y la realidad se le había caído encima, aplastándola. Ella ya tenía bastante con sus propios problemas, con sus propios proyectos personales, con tratar de compaginar sus estudios universitarios con turnos en la _convini_ bastantes días a la semana y con unos pensamientos que acechaban su mente y que hacían que no se sintiera completamente a gusto en su propia piel.

 

            Había veces en las que a HaSeul le gustaría ser un pájaro —aunque le dieran un poco de miedo— porque de aquella forma podría alzar el vuelo y alejarse de todos sus problemas.

 

★★★

 

            HeeJin dejó caer su cabeza contra el cristal del bus, observando sin observar realmente el tráfico de la ciudad, bastante atestado a aquellas horas de la mañana. La chica no pudo evitar el bostezo que se escapó de su boca y se la tapó con su mano para no ser maleducada y enseñar toda su garganta al resto de las personas que se encontraban en el bus, aunque estas no estuvieran muy pendientes de si ella bostezaba o no. Había algo mucho más interesante para ver justo en el lado opuesto en el que HeeJin se había sentado. Por un momento, frunció su ceño, confusa por el motivo de aquello, pero después recordó las palabras que le había dicho HyunJin el día anterior sobre que iba a haber un eclipse por la mañana.

 

            En ese momento, como si aquel recuerdo hubiera desencadenado dicho fenómeno, el día comenzó a oscurecerse y HeeJin se levantó de su asiento en el bus y se dirigió hacia un hueco libre que había en el otro lado para poder ver algo, aprovechando que podía usar las ventanas oscuras del bus para mirar sin quedarse ciega y aprovechando que el lugar de la ciudad por el que estaban pasando no tenía edificios demasiado altos.

 

            Aquel era un espectáculo precioso, aunque un poco lento, ver cómo la luna comenzaba a ocultar la luz del sol, interponiéndose entre el astro rey y la tierra, proyectando su sombra sobre ésta y oscureciendo el día. HeeJin no había visto muchos eclipses como aquel en su vida, por lo que era bastante especial y estaba completamente segura de que si HyunJin estuviera allí con ella todo sería mucho más bonito. Sobre todo, cuando la luna tapó por completo al sol y un anillo de fuego fue lo único visible en el cielo durante unos momentos. Era algo casi irreal, sacado de cualquier libro de fantasía.

 

            Sin embargo, HeeJin apenas tuvo tiempo para observar aquello, porque su pecho le dio una punzada en aquel momento y la chica se dobló por la mitad ante el repentino e inexplicable dolor. Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho como si de aquella forma pudiera paliar el dolor, pero no consiguió nada, así que, apretó los dientes hasta que el dolor se fue y después decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era sentarse en el lugar en el que había estado antes. Ya había visto la mayor parte del eclipse y las piernas le temblaban, así que era lo mejor.

 

            Pero no llegó muy lejos. Apenas había dado el primer paso para encaminarse hacia allí cuando repentinamente el vehículo dio un frenazo terrible y HeeJin no tuvo tiempo de agarrarse a nada, saliendo despedida hacia la parte delantera del bus, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo al caer, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se volviera negro en cuestión de unos segundos.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actualización del siguiente capítulo dentro de 2 semanas.  
> Si queréis saber más sobre cómo va la escritura, siempre podéis seguirme en [twitter](https://twitter.com/daisy_illusive)


End file.
